Pingente de Concha
by Tookish Fool
Summary: Ronan e Harpe passeavam pelas ruas de Marlon, e o cavaleiro comprou um presente para seu amigo. Mal sabia ele que Harpe iria interpretar isso do modo errado... Avisos: Ronan x Harpe, Minha versão do Harpe, OC.


**Olá! Esta é a minha primeira fanfic em português que já escrevi após aproximadamente 1 ano! Me desculpem pois meu português não é bom, então devem ter vários erros.**

 **Bem, essa ideia foi algo aleatório que eu tive com meu amigo, e o Harpe caracterizado nessa história é a minha versão headcanon dele: ele sobreviveu após os eventos do Expresso de Hades, MAS teve amnésia.**

 **Espero que você gostem. E eu deveria provavelmente pôr um aviso de Ronan x Harpe Shounen-Ai aqui. Marlon e Lucifenia são reinos de Evillious Chronicles.**

* * *

Dois jovens passeavam pelas ruas de Bariti, a cidade capital do reino de Marlon, também conhecido como o Pais Azul. Tais jovens eram Ronan Erudon, um cavaleiro honrado do reino de Kanavan, e Harpe Noir, um soldado de Marlon.

Eles costumavam ser amigos de infância, mas depois de um evento lamentável, Harpe acabou por perder suas as memórias sobre seu passado, e, consequentemente, sobre Ronan também. Eles acabaram sendo separados, mas se reencontraram após dois anos, com o mesmo objetivo de trazer um fim a Kaze'aze. No começo, quando descobriu da perda de memória de seu amigo, Ronan ficou decidido a fazer Harpe lembrar, mas ao longo do tempo aprendeu a conhecer e apreciar esse "novo" Harpe, e eles acabaram virando amigos.

Agora que tudo já tinha acabado, Harpe se achou sendo visitado por Ronan pelo menos uma vez em três meses, e sempre aceitava a mesma desculpa que cavaleiro dava quando vinha, "que queria conhecer Marlon". Apesar dessas visitas serem muitas vezes um incómodo, o valete apreciava seu interesse em conhecer seu reino e cultura, já que o cavaleiro índigo costumava sentar e ficar horas falando de seu amado reino de Kanavan, ignorante dos outros reinos. Era um pouco frustrante.

Harpe continuava a tagarelar sem parar enquanto caminhavam, contando a história do pais, falando sobre os pontos turísticos e sobre seus lugares favoritos. E Ronan, embora tentando seu melhor para prestar atenção nas palavras que saiam da boca de Harpe, não conseguia tirar a mente do objeto que guardava em seu bolso. Mais cedo naquele dia, enquanto passava por uma loja, viu um pingente cuja cor o fazia lembrar do cabelo do Harpe, e decidiu comprar, pois achou que seria um ótimo presente para o valete. Já que o cavaleiro índigo retornou para Kanavan e seu melhor amigo com amnésia permaneceu em Marlon, Ronan sentiu que ele deveria dar algo para o Harpe, como prova de sua amizade, esperando que ele não o esqueça novamente.

* * *

"Ronan, você está prestando atenção?" O valete repentinamente o chamou. Por alguma razão, essa frase soou nostálgica. Ronan sorriu. "Ah? Me desculpe, Harpe, eu acho que me distraí um pouco nessa última parte. Sobre o que estávamos falando mesmo?"

Harpe limpou sua garganta e continuou com a sua explicação. "Estava falando sobre o Rei Kyle Marlon, do romance de Yukina Freezis. Muitos dizem que ele foi apenas um personagem fictício de conto de fadas, mas eu não creio nisso." Ele continuava falando, mas Ronan estava distraído com seus pensamentos novamente.

"Bla bla bla, economia do reino, bla bla bla…" _Eu me pergunto se o Harpe vai gostar do pingente. Foi meio caro._

"Bla bla bla, diplomacia, bla bla bla, estrategista, bla bla bla..." _Eu não estou prestando atenção de novo. Me pergunto se ele percebeu._

"Bla bla bla, um homem habilidoso, bla bla bla..." _Agora eu perdi a noção do que ele estava falando. Ótimo._

"...E por isso eu acho que o Rei Kyle foi um dos maiores reis da história de Marlon, mesmo que essa história venha de antes da criação de Aernas..." Ele olhou para Ronan e percebeu que ele estava desviando o olhar, seu foco claramente não estava lição de Harpe. "Você não está prestando atenção, não é." Ronan deu um pulo, percebendo que estava sendo chamado.

O cavaleiro até pensou em criar alguma desculpa, mas desistiu. Ele não conseguiria prestar atenção não importa o quanto tentasse; estava ansioso para dar o pingente para Harpe. Ele deu um sorriso forçado, se sentindo envergonhado. "...Não..."

Harpe deu de ombros. Não é como se esse maníaco por Kanavan fosse atualmente prestar atenção nas histórias do Harpe, afinal de contas. Então, já que ele não vai ouvir, é melhor apenas para casa "Tudo bem." O valete calmamente respondeu. "Então, já que acabamos com o passeio, vamos embora daqui." e se virou. Ronan entrou em pânico; Harpe não podia ir embora agora, ele ainda tinha que dar o pingente!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ronan agarrou seu braço. O valete se virou, com um olhar irritado em seu rosto. "Desculpe-me?"

O cavaleiro percebeu o que fez, e soltou Harpe, dando um passo para trás ele começou a rir igual um tolo. "Aahahaha. Harpe, eu não quero—quero dizer, não podemos ir agora... e-eu ainda tenho que te dar uma coisa!" Ele estava claramente nervoso; o Harpe estava pronto para partir, mas Ronan ainda precisava dar o presente dele. Ele precisava pensar em palavras, e rápido.

Harpe levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. "Que coisa?"

Ronan colocou sua mão em seu bolso, e começou a procurar o dito presente. Ele parecia invulgarmente nervoso, o que fazia Harpe estranhar. O cavaleiro apressadamente agarrou a pequena caixa que continha o pingente e a segurou na frente de Harpe, corando um pouco. "Aqui!" Ele disse com um tom nervoso em sua voz.

* * *

Harpe desinteressadamente pegou a caixa e retirou a tampa. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sentiu sua face queimar quando percebeu o que era— _'Um pingente de concha! Mas por que o Ronan me daria um pingente de concha-_ _Espera...'_ Harpe pensou enquanto encarava a jóia. _'Eu lhe contei sobre as tradições de Marlon em sua última visita. E agora, o comportamento do Ronan, sua falta de atenção e também seu nervosismo... Ah não.'_ O valete olhou para o cavaleiro índigo, um olhar assustado e confuso pintado em seu rosto.

Ronan tentou sorrir genuinamente, mas seu sorriso saiu forçado. Seus olhos brilhavam em antecipação e esperança enquanto encarava Harpe. "Então, você gostou? Eu comprei pois a cor me lembrava da cor do seu cabelo." Ele explicou.

Harpe devolveu a joia para Ronan, empurrando a caixa para suas mãos um pouco forçadamente, e deu alguns passos para trás, hesitante. Ele começou a gaguejar; não sabia o que dizer. Ninguém nunca tinha lhe...

"Me escute, Ronan!" O valete começou. "Eu não estou interessado em você desse jeito—Eu quero dizer, somos bons amigos, você é um bom homem, mas eu não sei se eu... eu não sei se me sinto assim por você— E eu acho que não estou pronto para algo como...! Me desculpe!" E depois de dizer isso, sem esperar por uma resposta, Harpe fugiu, deixando um pobre, confuso e decepcionado Ronan para trás.

"O que?" O cavaleiro índigo perguntou a si mesmo. "Será que ele não gostou o presente?"

* * *

Harpe voltou para sua casa, que ele compartilhava com seu amigo, Cain Chevalier. O valete fechou a porta com força, e imediatamente chamou a atenção do seu colega de quarto. O soldado lucifeniano encontrou Harpe encostado na porta, hiperventilando.

"Harpe!" Cain parecia surpreso pela condição de Harpe, e foi lhe ajudar. "O que houve!? O que aconteceu com seu encontro-, quero dizer, passeio com o Ronan!?"

"Ele... Ele pediu minha mão!" O valete exclamou.

* * *

 **E então, algumas xicaras de chá depois...**

"Deixe-me ver se entendi." Cain bebeu um gole de chá. "Então, o Ronan estava estranhamente nervoso hoje." Ele esperou por alguma reação de Harpe, e o valete acenou com a cabeça, reafirmando o lucifeniano que ele estava correto. "Ele estava distraído, ficava desviando o olhar, e gaguejando?" Harpe acenou com a cabeça de novo. "Então ele te deu o pingente... Entendi..." Cain fechou os olhos e levou a mão a seu queixo, parecendo sério. No próximo momento ele deu um sorriso largo e bateu suas mãos, obviamente excitado. "Parabéns, Harpe! Eu sabia que vocês dois ficariam juntos! Eu acho que vocês fazem um belo casal e eu desejo tudo de sorte para vocês, e..."

Por que Harpe ouviria isso? Enquanto Cain continuava a tagarelar sobre como "Ronan e Harpe eram o casal mais lindo do mundo", o valete parou para pensar. Ele ensinou Ronan sobre essa tradição de Marlon, que homens de alta classe costumam dar um pingente de concha para mulheres que cortejam, então o Ronan sabia disso e estava pedindo a mão dele em casamento. Mas por outro lado, Ronan nunca prestou atenção em suas lições, e era tão obcecado com Kanavan que parecia ter algum problema de memória que o fazia esquecer o que Harpe ensinava. O que só poderia significar que...

Harpe levou a sua mão ao seu rosto. _'Como eu sou burro...'_ Pensou, e então olhou para Cain.

"Cain, eu já tenho uma resposta para o pedido dele."

Cain sorriu, parecia esperançoso. "Você tem!?"

"Eu vou ensinar para ele as tradições de Marlon, e explicar o que um pingente de concha como presente simboliza para nós... pela segunda vez."


End file.
